Hop Pop and Lock
"Hop Pop and Lock" is the second segment of the eleventh episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 3, 2019. Synopsis To impress Sylvia, Hop Pop asks Anne to teach him to dance. Plot The Plantars have been reduced to selling produce from a wheelbarrow after losing their stand. Despite Hop Pop's claim to the contrary, this is apparently illegal. Hop Pop goes up to one customer only to find that it is Sylvia Sundew, Felicia's mother, who had left town, but has since come back. Hop Pop has always been in love with her, but he had always been too nervous to speak to her. She buys a gourd (that resembles Hop Pop) claiming that she "always had a soft spot for the weird ones". Toadie announces a new dance festival which of course sparks Hop Pop's interest in wanting to ask her out. However, Monroe, a handsome elder frog, also has an interest in Sylvia and has been rivals with Hop Pop for years over her affection. Polly herself adds that Monroe is better than him in certain ways. Hop Pop resolves to teach himself dancing. Unable to dance well, Hop Pop catches Anne dancing and asks her to teach him. Anne begins teaching Hop Pop, with Polly and Sprig watching, as Anne shows off her moves and teaches Hop Pop about flexibility and rhythm. Anne also tries teaching freestyle to Hop Pop, but it ends up being awful with Anne tell him to never freestyle again. The time for the dance arrives with Hop Pop nervous to talk to Sylvia. Monroe approaches Sylvia to dance, forcing Hop Pop to make his move by challenging him to a dance off. The dance starts off with Hop Pop showing off what he has learned, only for Monroe to jump in and show that he is a better dancer. Realizing that he will never be able to tell her how he feels, Hop Pop starts dancing freestyle to the shock of everyone. Nevertheless, the audience sides with Monroe, only for Sylvia to reveal her bizarre dancing as well. Their dancing ends up scaring everyone away. Hop Pop is surprised by the recent development until Sylvia reminds him that she "always had a soft spot for the weird ones". The two proceed to waltz to Sprig's fiddle with Anne and Polly joining in as well. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew * Mona Marshall as Sylvia Sundew * Paul Eiding as Monroe * Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool * Jack McBrayer as Toadie Trivia *Hop Pop still does not have a job or a stand since the events of "Plantar's Last Stand". *Polly's new trophy from "Girl Time" is still on display in the town square. *Anne once again cleans her hair up in Amphibia. *Anne is the third main character to know how to dance. The first was Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb and the second was Penn Zero from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. *This is the second time where Sprig is shown playing his fiddle, The first was Taking Charge. Gallery Hop Pop and Lock - Anne, Polly, Sprig and Hop Pop.jpg Hop Pop and Lock - Dancing Anne.jpg Hop Pop and Lock - Hop Pop, Anne, Polly and Sprig.jpg Hop Pop and Lock - Hop Pop.png Hop Pop and Lock - Hop Pop.jpg Hop Pop and Lock 1.png Hop Pop and Lock - Anne, Polly and Sprig.jpg Hop Pop and Lock 2.png External links *Hop Pop and Lock at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes